


A Game of Chance

by afterglowlita



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterglowlita/pseuds/afterglowlita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stormtroopers whisper over dinner, in their quarters, and during uneventful patrols about what General Hux might like to do in bed. These debates don’t always pertain to the general. Some Stormtroopers have serious discussions about the Captain’s sexuality, or Lieutenant Mitaka’s blossoming interest in the general’s ensign. Nobody, however, dares to speak of Lord Ren in such a way.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Lord Ren, the dark and brooding knight who desires control just as much as General Hux. The Stormtroopers who have witnessed Ren’s outbursts would say he’s nothing if not passionate, but not even the nicest assumptions would slip through conversation. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>If only they could see him now. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a Kylo Ren/OC fic for so long that I wanted to take a break from it and write something disgustingly gratuitous. It gets a little too sweet at the end, but whatever, I like fluff and angry space boyfriends who end up being really soft and warm with each other. 
> 
> Sorry, mom. Sorry, God.
> 
> As always, kudos and feedback are always appreciated!

“I bet the General schedules sex,” one Stormtrooper whispers over the same dinner they’ve been given for the fourth time this week. 

Another responds, “I bet the General doesn’t even _have_ sex. A man that tense hasn’t gotten laid in a _long_ time.” 

These kinds of conversations are not uncommon amongst the ranks. Stormtroopers whisper over dinner, in their quarters, and during uneventful patrols about what General Hux might like to do in bed. These debates don’t always pertain to the general. Some Stormtroopers have serious discussions about the Captain’s sexuality, or Lieutenant Mitaka’s blossoming interest in the general’s ensign. Nobody, however, dares to speak of Lord Ren in such a way.

Lord Ren, the dark and brooding knight who desires control just as much as General Hux. The Stormtroopers who have witnessed Ren’s outbursts would say he’s nothing if not passionate, but not even the nicest assumptions would slip through conversation. 

If only they could see him now. 

Hux lights a match and puts it up to the end of the cigarette dangling from his lips. His hand is cupped around the flame as if a breeze might blow it out. Directly in front of him lays Kylo Ren, tied like a hog on Hux’s bed, wrists bound to his ankles, with his legs spread and his ass in the air. He is blindfolded with a moderately-sized, black, metal plug deep inside of him, stretching him out. Hux smirks at the bright red jewel at the end of the plug before taking a long drag of his cigarette. 

Kylo has been in this position for twenty-five minutes now, his already low patience wearing thinner as the smell of tobacco fills the room. He knows better than to voice his agitation. The welts on his thighs serve as a painful reminder of what happens when he talks back to Hux. 

Hux exhales a cloud of smoke and flicks the ashes into the ashtray beside him. A lowball glass rests on the table, just within the general’s reach. Kylo has come to learn that on good days, Hux has a taste for top shelf bourbon; on bad days, Hux reaches for a cheap bottle of gin that’s hidden underneath his bed. Regular Hux is horrible to deal with. Hungover Hux makes Kylo want to thumb his own eyeballs out with rage. 

Hux rests his burning cigarette on the edge of the ashtray and rises, causing Kylo to visibly tense. Hux smirks and drinks the last of his bourbon in one swallow. He sets the glass down hard, the noise making Kylo quiver in surprise. 

“There are whispers about me,” Hux says plainly, his voice calm and even--the unflappable General Hux. “My soldiers believe I never catch wind of their idle gossip. They wonder what I might be like as a lover.”

Kylo can hear Hux pace slowly around the bed. 

“Some of them question if I’m even _capable_ of having sexual desires, let alone act on them. Such gossip does not bother me, and my soldiers may think of me what they will. However, I can’t help but wonder what they might think if they knew of our...arrangement.” 

Hux presses the knuckle of his index finger against the base of the plug, eliciting a gasp from the knight. Kylo slowly breathes out, a mewl escaping his throat. A sound of pain and pleasure combined. The plug is _almost_ too much, but Hux knows Kylo’s limitations--what he can take and what he can’t, and Kylo can take this with gritted teeth. The throbbing erection hanging between the knight’s legs reassures Hux that he’s probably enjoying it. 

Heavy footsteps by the door startle both men for a moment, and they listen intently until the steps begin to fall away. Stormtroopers making their rounds, Hux figures. Kylo visibly shakes, his thighs trembling both fatigue and panic.

_Perhaps excitement?_ Hux wonders. 

“Imagine if one of them found you like this,” Hux says, his voice low as he grazes on finger along the back Kylo’s thigh. “How quickly do you think the news would spread? _The mysterious and terrifying Kylo Ren likes to be tied up and fucked mercilessly by the general_. Would they still be scared to breathe around you if they knew?” Hux punctuates the question with another nudge of the plug. 

Kylo lets out a shuddering breath and attempts to press back against the feeling, trying to find something more, _anything_ more. 

The warmth of Hux’s palm flat against Kylo’s thigh is enough to elicit more sounds. The general’s fingers graze the sensitive, pale skin as he drags his hand upwards. 

“Hux, please.” Kylo’s voice is raspy and thick with want. 

“Please, what?” Hux asks, tilting his head in amusement. There’s nothing he loves more than hearing the powerful, Force-sensitive knight beg for pleasure. 

Kylo grits his teeth for a moment before pleading, “I need more. Anything more, _please_.” 

A glance at the clock tells the general that there’s at least twenty more minutes before the patrol makes their round again. Hux believes he can undo Kylo in fifteen. He glances down at the blindfolded man and smirks. 

Hux says, “I believe we should play a game.” The devious tone of his voice makes Kylo both cautious and curious. 

“Hux, this isn’t the fucking time for--” 

The general walks towards the door and punches in the code, allowing the door to slide open. Kylo inhales sharply, startled by the sound. 

“This is how the game works,” Hux explains. “We have about twenty minutes before another patrol comes around. Let’s see if I can make you come before they find us.” 

Kylo rasps, “What if someone else walks by before then?” 

“Then they get to watch you be fucked senselessly into the mattress,” Hux responds with an unseen shrug. His quarters are located on a level of the base that is generally empty, save for the few other superior officers who live around him. Those superior officers, however, are all at their respective stations, so he figures they should be safe. 

Though he can’t see it, the knowledge of the open door and the possibility of being caught in such a vulnerable position makes Kylo’s cock twitch and throb. He turns his reddened face into a pillow and exhales slowly while Hux makes his way back to the bed. 

The feeling of the plug slowly being pulled out of him makes Kylo shake; he whines at the empty feeling as Hux sets the toy aside and pops open the cap of lubricant he used to slide the toy in earlier. 

Despite using the plug, Hux still presses his slicked up fingers inside of Kylo one digit at a time. Kylo wiggles against two fingers and keens at three. A curl of Hux’s fingers elicits more sinful sounds from the knight’s mouth. The pleasure of being fingered is already making up for the amount of time he’s spent bound and untouched. 

Hux slicks himself and easily pushes into Kylo, licking his lips when the knight groans deep and low in the back of his throat. Though fully prepared, Kylo is still hot and tight around Hux’s cock. The general clenches his jaw and wonders if he’ll even be able to last long enough for the game to be fun. Kylo attempts to push back against Hux, but the restraints make it difficult for him to find leverage. He whimpers and buries his face into the pillow once more. 

The bedside clock tells Hux that they have about twelve minutes before the patrol comes around. He moves at an agonizingly slow pace. He buries himself balls deep inside of Kylo, then pulls out almost completely before pushing in again at a snail’s pace. The knight would be more upset if he didn’t feel so amazingly full. 

Hux leans over to press small kisses along Kylo’s lightly freckled back. He grazes Kylo’s skin with his teeth and whispers filthy things while giving shallow, staccato thrusts that leave Kylo begging for more. 

The general finds himself glancing towards the door every few seconds. He’s become hyper-aware of every sound that echoes down the hallway, frightened that he might actually get caught with his trousers quite literally around his ankles. 

But the fear is coupled with excitement.

Hux had never let himself indulge in fantasies until he and Kylo began their arrangement. Masturbation was a chore that he never fully let himself enjoy, and sex was a desire that he pushed down deep inside himself, so as to never allow it to cloud his judgement. But now… 

“Hux, please,” Kylo murmurs, his face turned to the side, allowing the general to admire his profile. 

“Please, what, Ren? Tell me what you want.”

Kylo pleads quietly, “Please, _please_ , I need…” 

“You have to say it,” Hux demands with a sharp thrust of his hips. 

Through a gasp, Kylo cries out, “Please fuck me harder! I need more! God, please!” 

Another glance at the clock tells Hux that he only has eight minutes left. He fulfills Kylo’s request and begins to thrust harder and faster, groaning as sweat beads at the nape of his neck. Kylo cries out. A slight change in position causes Hux to hit his prostate nearly dead on and the pleasure is almost overwhelming. Expletives fall from the knight’s mouth as the general thrusts almost violently, the ticking clock making him more anxious and aroused with each passing second. 

“We only have five more minutes before we get caught,” he huffs out. Kylo only moans in response. 

Hux’s hips stutter as he reaches around to grasp Kylo’s warm, heavy cock in his hand. The knight gasps at the touch and tries to thrust into it. The general attempts to find his rhythm again, sloppily jerking Kylo’s cock nearly in time with his thrusts. Kylo groans underneath him. Hux briefly wonders if they can be heard from the hallway--the telling sound of skin against skin, the low moans and heavy breathing coming from both men. 

“I’m going to--I need to-- _Hux_ ,” Kylo cries. 

Hux pants out, “Come for me,” and Kylo comes completely undone as rope after rope of thick, white cum lands against Hux’s black bed sheets. Hux strokes him through his orgasm but doesn’t slow his thrusts. Kylo turns his face again and Hux can see his flushed cheeks and open mouth, his lips bright pink from biting them while he attempted to contain his moans. 

The sight of Kylo’s unravelling is enough to send Hux over the edge. He’s deep inside the knight when he orgasms, and Kylo can feel him start to pull out almost immediately. Kylo whines at the loss of Hux’s cock, but Hux can only admire the cum that drips out of the knight when he pulls away. 

There’s footsteps from far away, and Hux glances at the clock. The patrol is right on time. He pulls up his trousers and tucks himself away before pulling the blindfold off of Kylo. Kylo looks at him with watery, bloodshot eyes from the immense pleasure of the orgasm he’s been denied all day. 

The footsteps grow louder and Hux leisurely makes his way to the door while Kylo watches him. 

All the knight hears is a greeting of, “General,” from outside the room before Hux closes the door. Kylo doesn’t see the patrol, and the patrol doesn’t see him. Relief floods over him, but there’s a small seedling of disappointment in the back of his mind that he decides to ignore.

Hux moves back to the bed and quickly undoes the bindings around Kylo’s wrists and ankles. As soon as he is free, Kylo rolls over onto his back and groans as he stretches out. His knees crack and his back aches, but he also feels warm and relaxed. The general disappears into the restroom and emerges once more with a warm washcloth. Kylo throws an arm over his eyes as Hux gently cleans him up. The washcloth is thrown carelessly aside and Hux crawls into his bed, propping himself up against the headboard. Kylo scoots up and molds himself against the general’s side with a contented sigh. 

Of all the things Kylo has opened Hux’s mind to, post-sex cuddling is probably his favorite. Admittedly, the cuddling is probably Kylo’s favorite part, too. The unflappable General Hux glances down at the mop of black hair and smiles warmly before pressing a kiss to the top of Kylo’s head. These are the parts of them, Hux thinks, that his soldiers may always question but never witness.


End file.
